


Waves

by Graysonsginger



Series: Jealousea [5]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Day At The Beach, Flirting, Love Triangles, Multi, Oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 17:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21019781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graysonsginger/pseuds/Graysonsginger
Summary: Artemis and Will fight for Kaldur's attention during a beach barbecue, and their flirty feelings are giving M'gann a headache.





	Waves

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: "Prompt: Because M'gann can feel emotions and read minds, she sometimes forgets that people can be oblivious about others being attracted to them. This is especially the case for her handsome and cunning leader, Kaldur."

M’gann was not an empath. At least not like some metas she knew who could see emotional auras and all that jazz. It was just that humans had a tendency to project their feelings out of them, and her telepathy could pick up on those emotions—likely a result of most humans having no telepathic ability, on Mars everyone knew how to keep their emotions inside their own heads. 

And even those Earthlings who were well used to mind-linking, like her own friends, often slipped up and let their emotions cascade off them, clear as day for any telepath who happened to be around. Which was even more likely to happen when they were off duty, celebrating the changing seasons with a beach party where a certain Atlantean was shirtless and bending over in his very short shorts to grab a drink from the cooler.

M’gann might as well have jumped into the water right then because that would have felt the same as the waves of attraction that suddenly crashed into her mind from all sides. That by itself, she could have dealt with. Kaldur’s back muscles, his tattoos, his ass, his face: he was objectively attractive. But that didn’t stop her from giving Artemis a judgmental look when the blonde stretched back on the towel conveniently closest to him.

“Kaldur, can you help me get my back?” Artemis asked, holding out the sunscreen.

“Of course.” Kaldur didn’t think anything of it, though clearly Will did.

“You couldn’t ask M’gann? She’s sitting right there.”

“She’s busy.” Artemis said, and while it was true M’gann was in the middle of putting out more food, “busy” is not the word she would use to describe refilling the fruit salad.

Kaldur squeezed the sunscreen onto Artemis’s back, methodically rubbing it over her skin, careful not to miss a spot as he said to Will, “I know you worry I do not relax enough on my days off, but I promise, I do not mind.”

Artemis hummed in smug satisfaction as Kaldur’s hands worked over her bare shoulders, and M’gann had to stifle an annoyed groan when she felt herself stuck between two walls of intense emotion: warm, electric desire and cold, bitter jealousy.

“How do you want to relax today, Kaldur?” Artemis asked, her words dripping flirtatious feelings directly into M’gann’s amygdala.

“I have no particular plans; I am just happy to spend time with you all.” Kaldur said, sweet and genuine.

“You want to join me for a swim?” Will came up behind Kaldur as he finished applying sunscreen to Artemis’s back.

Artemis rolled over, “Or you could join me in volleyball. I bet we could win against Raquel and Zatanna.”

“Dick looks bored, you could ask him to be your partner.”

“Well, I’m asking Kaldur.” Artemis said, pushing herself up into Will’s face.

“Well I asked him first. I’m sure he’d rather swim with me than play some game you’re horrible at.” Will glared down at her.

“Ha! I’d like to see you do better.” Artemis shoved a volleyball at him.

“I’ve seen your serve, that’s not going to be hard.” Will said, taking the ball from her.

“Oh you piece of- game on!” She growled, racing him to the net and pulling Raquel and Zee into their shenanigans.

Kaldur stared after them, feeling very much like he’d been swept into a whirlwind.

“What has gotten into those two?” He wondered aloud.

M’gann sighed and shook her head. It wasn’t her place to reveal Artemis or Will’s feelings towards Kaldur, even if the two were acting like children. 

“Come on,” She said, patting Kaldur’s shoulder, “I think Conner has finished grilling the hot dogs.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments/kudos are fantastic, please check out the whole Jealousea series!


End file.
